A Demon's Kiss
by Scarlet Willows
Summary: Tsuzuki/Hisoka. Lemon, Mpreg. Strange new powers come into play, as well as strange new urges, when Tsuzuki comes into his demon heritage. Full summary inside.
1. Level Twenty One

**Fic Summary**: Because of Tsuzuki's demon heritage, strange things happen and he becomes more possessive when he goes into heat. Who has the demon chosen as his mate? The one closest to his heart, of course.

**Pairings**: Tsuzuki x Hisoka, slight Tatsumi x Watari.

**Warning**: This story is slightly AU and contains Yaoi/Slash, Lemon/Hentai, MPREG, Strong Language, and OOC-ness.

If you don't understand what these words mean or are uncomfortable with homosexual themes, then you should not be reading this fanfiction. Run like your life depended on it and click the "back" button please; _I will not be blamed for your ignorance or prejudice_. Flamers will be dealt with by a pissed off Tsuzuki...you don't want to see him when he's angry.

This fanfiction is not beta-read; therefore any spelling or grammatical errors are solely my fault.

**Disclaimer**: Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei© is the property of Yoko Matsushita. Other characters and plot independent of Matsushita's original creation are property of me. I, S.W., in no way make any profit from this story. Do not take/use any material from this story without my express permission.

**Dedication**: This is for you Yaoi-fans who share my twisted fantasies. If you have not seen Descendants of Darkness/Yami No Matsuei you must! Buy it on eBay or find it online, you will not be disappointed; will satisfy every anime craving for humor, depth, mystery, adventure, fantasy, and shounen-ai!

_**A Demon's Kiss**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter One – Level Twenty-one**_

I always felt a tingle of power across my skin whenever a high level Guardian came within a hundred feet of the Ministry of Hades. For some, it was a light, almost ticklish feeling like rain drops, indicating they were barely in the high level range, but high enough to warrant notice. Others made my body shiver as if my limbs had fallen asleep and I was trying to move them to re-circulate the blood, as if all my cells had died and were violently reviving, popping back into existence – These were the higher level Guardians, but not the highest – Mr. Tatsumi and Mr. Watari fit into this category and I wondered why they were stuck in the Bureau instead of doing field work. The highest level Guardians were few and far between; mostly our bosses were in the highest levels and a few field-working Guardians – I believe most of the high-leveled Guardians, the few that existed, worked in the classified sections and I could feel their power from my office on the fourth story.

There was an actual classification system; my abilities were just convenient to assess people. The way that it was explained to me was fairly simple. Guardians were classified based on their strength and individual powers (Guardians had some powers that were common to all – like immortality, invisibility, teleportation, inner vision and general things that would help them infiltrate and accomplish missions – and some that were unique – like my clairvoyance and empathy). There were four classes, A to D, with five levels each, one to twenty.

Missions were classified in a similar fashion, based on the foe or task's difficulty. The capitalized or lowercase letters for classification were mainly for convenience in reports, capitals indicating Guardians and lowercase indicating missions. "_D Class_" (Level One to Level Five) Guardians were matched to "_d class_" missions, while "_A Class_" (Level Sixteen to Level Twenty) Guardians dealt with "_a class_" or lower missions. Luckily, there were rarely "_a class_" missions because we only had a few _high_-level "_A Class_" Guardians. The second "_A Class_" Guardian I had ever met was Mr. Konoe and he was a Level Seventeen. I assumed Tatsumi and Watari were high-level _B's_. The last known Level Twenty had retired and now worked in Administration – he had had such god-like abilities that it was scary and I could barely walk by him without swooning. The difference between a Level Seventeen and a Level Twenty was staggering and I almost thought that Level Twenties should be in a class of their own if they all made my skin feel like it was on millions of searing pins-and-needles.

I was proud to know that I was fairly high ranking.

_Hisoka Kurosaki_

_Death Age: Sixteen_

_Class: B_

_Level: Thirteen._

That's what my file said. I'd been working for the Ministry as a Guardian of Death for almost twenty years now and I still didn't know my partner's level. Nothing about him made sense to me. I couldn't feel pins-and-needles, nor shivers nor tingles, and _he_ had never said anything regarding it, so I had assumed that he was a mid to lower _B_. But that didn't fit for when we fought enemies during missions, he was stronger than me and he displayed powers beyond a mid to lower _B_. Even the Twelve Gods bowed before him. And I still couldn't feel _anything_ from him – I thought at least his thoughts would give it away because they usually came in loud and clear. Nope. Nothing. It was so confusing.

So the day I finally discovered his level, I was quite put-out and I didn't know what to believe.

I was passing by the training rooms, five large gym-like areas, one for physical training with tread-mills, stair-matsers, and weights, two for combat practice with slashing-weapons or just hand-to-hand, one for guns with a shooting range, and one for spiritual powers which was heavily warded. Each gym had an Observation Room attached with a tinted window, some chairs, and a mini-fridge.

I was passing by the Spiritual Training Observation Room when I saw Tatsumi standing by the tinted window, arms akimbo, eyes fixed on the training figure. Curious, I entered the room because I had nothing better to do.

I realized I knew the figure – it was Tsuzuki Asato, my partner. I smiled slightly, but didn't say anything. I had rarely seen him workout, let alone practice – I wasn't even aware that he _did_ practice, I just assumed that he kind of "winged it" when on the battlefield. Not to say that he wasn't good, because he was, but there was just this manner about him that suggested he improvised.

He had abandoned his regular dark suit for jeans and a very accentuating Wife-Beater tank top. His chocolate locks were messy, as usual, his eyes closed, long sooty lashes concealing the most striking shade of violet pools, amethysts that I knew were all too hypnotizing. He had a black cloth in one hand and a katana in the other. The sword began to levitate before him as he tied the cloth around his eyes. Then he took out an iPOD and I realized I had never seen him use anything more modern than a cell phone. I wondered what kind of music he was listening to. I'd known him for twenty years, I could probably tell someone all the tiny insignificant habits (things that used to irritate me to no end) to the central facts (things that impressed me) about Tsuzuki. So it was with good faith that I bet it was industrial, a mix between heavy metal and techno, that's what usually got him pumped up.

He settled into an adept and practiced kata, one that looked so familiar to him, like it was second nature and the sword was just an extension of his will. And I thought _I_ was the one that was proficient with the sword. I was so wrong and I'd known it because years ago I had taken to training him and he'd surpassed me. It was an easy warm-up kata, but soon became complex and I only recognized this because I myself was skilled with a sword, otherwise, to a passerby it would've looked easy. After ten minutes or so, I could not recognize the moves or the style, it was furious, twisting, thrusting, exerting and it was ridiculously graceful – a word I had never really associated with Tsuzuki.

I was taken aback as I watched slightly glistening pale golden skin slide tautly over compact muscles as his moves interweaved. I watched that tall, lean body bunching and straining as he parried an invisible foe, his incredibly defined torso stretching as he raised his arms over his head or bent at odd angles that suggested he was double-jointed and flexible, his pastel choral lips parting and panting as he worked to an unknown melody that went beyond music. He was amazingly lithe and sleek, a fact that his black duster hid…and fast, almost too fast for me to see with my eyes.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki raised his hand, fingers outstretched as he jumped into the air and hovered, calling forth mid-level shadow spirits – just moving targets to practice with, nothing serious. Then, and this is what surprised me, Tsuzuki, swung his blade diagonally and the gym rumbled fiercely, the tinted pane of the window shook violently, and the shock wave dissolved the spirits.

Then he summoned armored shadow spirits, higher levels this time. I personally didn't like training with them, they were trickier to handle and dispose of. Just a handful of them were frustrating. Tsuzuki had summoned about fifty. He moved so fast that I actually could not see the movement with my corporeal eyes. So I opened my inner eye, seeing in saturated hues as Tsuzuki used convoluted and dance-like combos on the armored shadow spirits. Even in my inner vision he was blurry from speed.

He was blind folded and I could sense that he was _not_ using his inner eye or his Guardian-gifted speed – he was just _that_ fast. They were all disabled within three seconds and, when I opened my real eyes, it looked as if Tsuzuki hadn't moved from his spot in the center of the room. He wasn't even winded. Next, he summoned aerial monsters, "_b classes_", and I was nervous because the last time he and I had been up against these beasts we had had some trouble and there had only been a few. Again he called many and, flipping into the air, he kicked or slashed at some until he dropped his katana and used a modified form of telekinesis on the rest. He stood there, legs apart, arms outstretched to his sides, hands open, body tense until he made a simple move – just a gesture, really, but I saw the power pulse around him. He closed his hands and balled them into tight fists. The monsters appeared to be gripped in his power and started writhing and screeching as they were crushed into bloody pulps. The cracking of bones was sickening, as was the gurgling of their last breaths. They burst into flames and were ashes instantly, then he waved his hand dismissively and the ashes turned to smoky shadows and disappeared.

He waved his arm around the room and wherever he pointed erupted in flames. A circle of light appeared on the floor around him as he summoned a powerful "_a class_" behemoth. I had never been up against one, but I had heard horror stories and I made a move to run to Tsuzuki in the next room, to shout at him and tell him to stop before he killed himself. How could he be so reckless! Tatsumi touched my arm and gave me a look that told me whatever happened next would be interesting.

The great beast snarled at my partner. Tsuzuki didn't even flinch. I was so scared for him and I was so angry that he would be this reckless and arrogant, thinking he could take on an "_a class_" behemoth by himself. And he did something that made my jaw drop. He knelt before the creature and smirked as it tried to claw at him. The claws bounced off an invisible shield and he was thankfully unscathed. His torso began to sway slightly as if in tune with his music on the iPOD and I couldn't imagine anyone could concentrate on music when they knelt before a behemoth – a creature feared by most Guardians. He looked so calm and unfazed, a side of Tsuzuki I had never seen, and almost cold and calculating – another word I would've never used in the same sentence with Tsuzuki.

The air around him started glowing red, until the whole room erupted in the most angry red flames that grew hotter until they turned green, then blue, and finally purple, the hottest visible temperature. The creature's skin literally melted off like wax, his muscles and insides spilling onto the floor then vanishing, too, with the fire. And in the midst of this sat Tsuzuki, unhurt and unaided by the God Suzaku. The fire was from Tsuzuki himself.

What bothered me most, besides the fact that I had never seen him exhibit this level of power, especially without the assistance of one of the Twelve Gods, was the fact that he remained indifferent and unstrained, like this was common place and it was all too easy. It was almost anticlimactic. With a wave of his hands, the fire receded, pulling back into his body it seemed, then he continued to summon monsters that he and I had been up against, monsters that we had struggled to beat, and I watched stunned as he beat them with ease and what had taken us ten minutes to kill only took him two seconds. Sometimes he didn't even need to move, he just stood there and made hand gestures that elicited different methods, but resulted with equally painful deaths.

I realized I would never be that powerful…and he had been hiding it – for reasons I could only guess at.

"You wouldn't know it, but he's more intelligent and studious than even Watari – he has several doctorate degrees in diverse subjects – he's more shrewd and discerning than me, and he's more powerful than the boss and Kiosuke in Administraion." Tatsumi spoke for the first time and it startled me a bit because I had forgotten he was there, but I didn't show it.

"Wha-…then that means…but…no…he _can't_ be," I stuttered in shock, my expression slack save for my eyes that were as wide as dinner plates, staring through the tinted glass of the Observation Room.

"He is," Tatsumi said calmly, nodding his head slightly to himself. "He doesn't like it to be known, I probably shouldn't have told you. But I just thought you should know because you're his partner…and because he allowed us to watch." I must have looked slightly confused. "Make no mistake, he knows we're here, that we're watching. And it's most likely that he knows what we're thinking and feeling, he can probably even hear us. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop because he respects people's privacy, but it happens a lot I imagine. You should have more respect knowing that you're working literally with the best of the best. The only Level Twenty-one in existence."

"I…I never disrespected his power, I...I guess I just underestimated him. I've never seen him like this. And I…I can't feel anything…." Tatsumi looked at me, puzzled and expecting an explanation. "I can feel the levels of Guardians. When I'm around you and Mr. Watari, I feel shivers, which tells me you're high _B's_ or low _A's_." He nodded understandingly. "When I'm near Chief Konoe, I feel like pins-and-needles. When I walk by Mr. Kiosuke in Administration, I try not to faint. When I'm with Tsuzuki, I feel nothing…absolutely nothing."

My eyes were unblinking as I watched Tsuzuki train. Tatsumi and I were quiet for a while until he stirred slightly. "He's not even using most of his power, it's just the tip of the iceberg. If he did, it would probably destroy this building and anything within a hundred miles – and I'm not exaggerating. No one can even feel it, which is the intriguing thing. He shields so tightly. Even though there are wards on this gym, he's had to put up special ones so his power doesn't leak out. And I suspect if you happen to feel anything – his emotions, his power, his thoughts – it's only because he wants you to. If you even felt the brunt of it, you'd probably overload. Nothing's a challenge to him."

"Then why has he hid it? All our enemies – he could've vaporized them in seconds, couldn't he? Even the max-leveled '_a classes_'. We would've never had to have gone through the whole Muraki Incident!" I felt the beginnings of anger flare.

"He came into his demon power some years ago, too late for the Incident though. Watari's still doing tests to this day. We're really not sure, but Watari thinks it's some kind of demon puberty thing. Tsuzuki doesn't like to take anything for granted, so he rarely goes 'all-out'. He never looses control. He likes to do things for himself without using his power. He was going through some issues during Dr. Muraki's case, namely discovering he was part demon – and I think that has a lot to do with everything, it's why he's so powerful – and he was trying to help bring some closure for you. At the time he probably could have fried Muraki in a second even though the doctor was fairly powerful, who's to say? But if he had killed Muraki like that, you would never have had closure. He knew this. And he wanted you to learn things for yourself. He wanted you to grow and become strong. And he was right, you've come a long way since then, Kurosaki, and not just power-wise."

"Then why did he need a partner if he's this strong? Why me?"

"It's policy, but...perhaps he was lonely. Maybe he wants to train you. You'll have to ask _him_."

I was silent for a while, watching this doppelganger pose as Tsuzuki, at least that's how I felt...like this was someone else. "What…what if he lost control?"

"Then we'd be dead." He turned to fix me with piercing azure eyes. "But we have to trust that he won't. Tsuzuki would never do anything to hurt a person that he loves and cares about. And believe me, he cares about us a lot. He once showed me a fraction of his emotions for all of us here at the Bureau…it was staggering, I almost overloaded…and it was only a fraction he said." He chuckled slightly as he joked (although I suspected it was true), "He could probably kill with his love. All this power and he's so gentle. It's touching." He said this more to himself than to me.

This all sank in, but it was logged into the back of my brain for later examination because I was still shaken. Little things began to click into place for me. Every time Tsuzuki had gotten hurt, he probably could've healed it before it even bled. Every time we fought something, he had always held back grotesquely if this training session was even a fraction of his power. Had it all been an act? And why? To be normal – even by Guardian standards? Guardians would kill for this kind of power. Tsuzuki was practically a god. So why had he let himself go through so much suffering? All the little snatches of his thoughts that always leaked into me, did they mean something? They always seemed superficial to me and pointless to investigate. Now I know they were evidently purposeful because he wouldn't let anything unintentionally slip. Why? _Why_? _**Why**_?! I wanted to scream.

_Was everything a lie?_

The very thought made me want to cry. I had trusted him …him and no other. I wouldn't be able to stand it if everything was an act – his love of sweets, his puppy eyes when someone took away his dessert, his dopey immaturity, his klutziness, his absolute loathing of broccoli and paperwork. Was it a lie when those ethereal eyes softened each time he looked at me, the way he always knew exactly what to say to bring me out of a maudlin humor, the way his chestnut strands of hair would fall into his face when he embraced me. Then there was his caring, humble attitude, his love of innocence – or anything small and fuzzy – the diplomatic way he dealt with angry or hurting people – especially me. He had helped me through it all after my death. I was so full of hate, but he showed me so much persistent kindness and gentle caring that I couldn't help but fall in love with him. I thought he was such an idiot, but I loved him…truly and madly. The Tsuzuki in the next room was a completely different person it seemed.

And now, knowing that he had this kind of power, that my strong shields were for naught, that he'd probably known my feelings from the start, it made me feel so pathetic. I know I shouldn't assume anything, but I trusted Mr. Tatsumi.

Then a thought struck me. "Why hasn't he been promoted as the Thirteenth God if he has this kind of power?"

"They tried to promote him, but he turned it down. Said he wanted to be a Guardian, that he had someone to protect," said Tatsumi almost absentmindedly, grinning vaguely and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Well, they offer him the promotion every ten years, but he's been turning it down."

"Who is he protecting?" This was the question that had really had me interested.

Tatsumi gave me a knowing look and turned toward the door without saying anything, and before he crossed the threshold he turned to me, "Kurosaki, try not to be angry that he didn't tell you. He cares for you and your opinion is the most important to him. Try to understand." Then the door closed, leaving me with my thoughts and a pane of glass separating me from Tsuzuki, the only Level Twenty-one. And then, I was afraid…I was afraid of him for reasons I couldn't explain. I loved him and I feared him and I felt so betrayed and ashamed. And I was probably broadcasting this loud and clear metaphysically, but I didn't care. Why hadn't he told me? Did he not trust me? Maybe he just didn't want to scare me off.

Was everything a lie?

…

I decided to pay Watari a visit after a good brooding session. And brood I did. I sulked and begrudged the fact that Tsuzuki hadn't told me the extent of his powers, that he was so far above the rest of us, that everything was possibly an act, and – this is what really made me mortified – that he had probably known of my feelings for him this whole time. The thought made me feel violated and dirty – I desired him…everything about him…and when I had touched myself, even though it wasn't with lewd pictures in my head (it was always of something sweet like the way he smiled at me or the feeling of how incredibly soft his hair was when I had accidentally touched it, making love under sakura trees…just the sound of his name, those heavenly syllables on my lips could get me off), I still felt guilty as if I had obscenely disrespected him on some level that was intangible. If he knew about that, then I sincerely wished I could die. This god of Guardians wasn't meant to be touched. How could I look him in the eyes again? How could I look at him now without a sense of overwhelming awe, or fear? After all, could this really be my Tsuzuki? I was so out of his league that it wasn't even funny.

But through all the years I had known him, Tsuzuki had never looked at me with disgust…but then again he had been such a good actor all this time, covering up his power, so who knows? I'd had enough wallowing in self-pity, so I headed down to Watari's labs in the Science Department.

"Mr. Watari?" I called into the cluttered yet sterile room. A canary-yellow head appeared over a pile of papers, orange hair-tie slightly loose and his glasses a little askew.

"Ah, Hisoka! How many times over the past twenty years have I asked you not to add the prefix _Mister _to my name?" He asked, smiling goofily as he came around the mountain of files, straightening his white lab coat.

"Umm…."

"Precisely four thousand, three hundred and six times," he said this in an all-too-chipper manner. "It makes me feel old."

"Sorry, Watari, I forget. What are you up to?" I looked pointedly at all the other pillars of papers, stuffing my hand into my pocket.

"Spring cleaning." Seriously, I don't know how Watari could smile all the time without cracking his face.

"But it's autumn," I deadpanned.

"Yes, well, I got a late start. Is there something I could help you with?"

"Well, I came to ask you about…Tsuzuki." I must have looked a little sheepish but it seemed like the eccentric blond scientist was expecting this.

"Ah, so…he let you see him in the training room. Tatsumi told me. I know it's a shock, Hisoka. Come, sit down and we'll talk over some tea." He bustled about for a few minutes, moving papers so we could have a place to sit and then he set two china cups, poured us some tea that had been brewed earlier, and set some fruit, cheese, and pastries on matching china plates (I'm sure he kept the sweets in case of an emergency visit from Tsuzuki). I hardly touched mine, I just couldn't stomach anything at the moment, but I took a few cursory sips and nibbles just to be polite. Mercifully, Watari was a good cook. "You're probably angry that he didn't tell you," Watari began after he'd finished half his cup. "He's always been…so cautious about it…and he doesn't want to scare anyone…least of all you." His orange almond-shaped eyes softened, and he smiled genuinely…like he knew something I didn't. "I've done a lot of research on demons since we discovered his heritage. He's come in for lots of tests and I know he only does it to make me happy, he knows more about…everything…than I probably ever will. I don't know how he finds all that time to study for PhD's; it's infuriating. Anyways…yes, the tests…a lot of everything is due to his demon blood. He's not proud of it. It scares him sometimes. And now, he's even more apprehensive because…well…I'll tell you at the meeting tomorrow, everyone should hear it at the same time, that's the way he wanted it. He didn't keep all this from you to hurt you or because he doesn't trust you…he just knew that you weren't ready to hear it until today, apparently. If he really hadn't wanted you to see him today, he would've shielded himself from you and made the entire room invisible. Or he would've modified your memory. Hisoka…he really does…_care_…about you. You haven't been ready for a lot of things that he's wanted to tell you, and he's been patient, but he's running out of time now." Watari was looking off into the distance, his pianist fingers curled around his warm cup.

"Why is he running out of time?"

"Oh, did I say that? Well, I've said too much. You'll find out at the meeting tomorrow." This time his smile was frustrating. The end of that sounded final, but I wasn't ready to go, I wasn't ready to run into Tsuzuki (or for him to seek me out) and I think Watari sensed this and took advantage of it. "Would you like to stay and help me sort out this mess of paperwork?"

…

So for the rest of the day I helped the "mad scientist" organize his filing system – it had been such a wreck and I wouldn't have been surprised if my absentminded friend told me that he hadn't touched it in fifty years. This would be good for him; now he could get to his research quicker and he could perform his tasks much more efficiently. Maybe the boss would give me a raise. Yeah, right.

"You should get a secretary…or at least someone that would come in once in a while and wouldn't let your files get this mucked up," I vehemently suggested as I put the last folder into the filing cabinet. I'd color-coded and organized them by category, subject, and date and I stepped back to look contentedly at my handiwork.

Watari was just finishing sweeping the floor (that had been previously covered in papers and scientific instruments) when he looked up, blond tresses in his eyes. "I know. I just haven't had enough time to interview anyone." He pushed his hair behind his ear and started straightening things on the lab tables and his desk. "I was thinking about taking on some interns, you know, to help me around the department…it's a ghost town around here and I think some people besides myself should be interested in this noble pursuit of knowledge!"

I smiled. "I could at least interview some secretaries for you. I think Mr. Tatsumi would appreciate it if it were more organized down here…then he might allow more funding to your department."

"Speaking of which, where _is_ that man? Ya know, I've tried the most kinky ways to persuade him to give my sector more support, but I swear the man is a brick wall," he got this funny glint in his eye, "Even when I-"

"Please, I don't think Mr. Tatsumi would appreciate it if you regaled me with stories of your sexual escapades." I was blushing, but it was from good-natured mirth rather than from embarrassment and I chuckled despite myself. Watari and Tatsumi had been married for fifteen years and were still very much in love. They were so charming together, but were very professional at work. I had been Watari's "bride's maid" and fortunately I didn't have to wear a dress, but Tsuzuki still teases me about it. _Ouch, try not to think about him right now_, I told myself. Anyways, Watari had worn a nice white suit with an iridescent orange scarf-tie (to match his eyes), but that was the extent of his resemblance to an actual bride – I must admit that I _did_ half-expect him to wear a dress. In the Ministry it was legal and binding for same-gender employees to get married – the Bureau had a very different view on homosexuality than humans did because love was love and, powers or not, we knew that best of all. Life after Death changes your perception of things a bit.

Just then, ironically, Tatsumi walked in, pushing up his glasses as was habitual. "I heard my name." He informed, but it had more of an inquisitive lilt to the statement, asking, between the lines, what we were talking about.

Watari jumped on his husband, wrapping his arms around the tall Guardian's neck. "I was just telling Hisoka what a wild tiger you are in bed!" That time I flushed ten different shades of red and it _was_ from embarrassment.

"Well, naturally. All this stoic energy has to go somewhere," teased Tatsumi.

I clapped my hands over my ears and started singing, "La, la, la, I can't hear you! Oh god, mental image…ew."

"Hey, what do you mean 'ew'…we're hot," Watari exclaimed in mock-offense. His imprisoned husband sniggered quietly then pecked Watari on the cheek. Watari turned to him with stars in his eyes and prompted in a saccharine-coated voice, "I love you. Now, _Mr_. Tatsumi, what can I help you with?" The Guardian leaned down to whisper in the scientist's ear and Tatsumi must have suggested something sexual because Watari invented a new tinge of scarlet as he playfully swatted at the man and whispered, "Later…. Now, seriously, what did you want?"

"What? Can't an adoring spouse visit his beautiful husband without having an ulterior motive? Other than to get in your pants, of course." he added in a theatrical whisper that I could clearly hear. They were so cute together; Tatsumi really lightened up after he married Watari. I was envious of their relationship – it's what I wanted with Tsuzuki. Usually being with them made me mischievous and happy, but right now it was making be depressed because it made me think about Tsuzuki and my shameful, guilty feelings. Watari blew a raspberry at Tatsumi and I could see the tall man visibly trying to hold back from latching on to the proffered tongue if only for my benefit.

I decided to make a quick escape before Watari attacked his drool-worthy spouse. "I think I'm going to head home now, Watari. It's been…an interesting day."

"Oh, alright. And, you know, don't let this whole thing with Tsuzuki bother you too much. He's still our same ol' Tsuzuki, with a sweet tooth and everything. Just talk to him…when you're reading." Tatsumi was nodding in agreement. "And, if you need to talk tonight, just call us, okay?"

"Thanks."

Watari disentangled himself from Tatsumi and gave me a small hug, then ushered me gently out the door.

…

It was quiet in my apartment when I opened the door, which was odd because I was used to Tsuzuki coming over and making himself at home as I cooked us something to eat. I'd told him years ago that he could teleport over after work whenever he wanted to and he'd taken me up on the offer every day since then. If he'd nestled himself into my couch (which had a Tsuzuki-shaped indent), then there would've been noise of some sort greeting me before I walked through the door – stereo, TV, his humming, anything. He'd taken to reading to me these past few months (I not-so-secretly loved it) and I'd fallen asleep a few times to his deep voice and the next morning I would awake snuggled in my bed – I assumed he carried me and tucked me in. It made me sad to see my couch empty and the room silent, with a lack of welcome from my absent partner. When had I started to think my house was not a home without Tsuzuki? When had I come to look forward to it after a hard days' work, to depend on him sitting there with his smile as he pet my fluffy white, blue-eyed cat, Porker?

Speaking of which, at least Porker came to greet me. He hated everyone else, but he was the sweetest little thing to me (and Tsuzuki) and he slept with me at night; sometimes he'd even curl up under the covers, but his favorite position, at all hours of the day if possible, was sprawled over my stomach. I know he just used me for my body heat, the little slut. He'd probably cheat on me with Tsuzuki any day. Tsuzuki had actually gotten him for my birthday a few years ago; he came up to my desk holding a chubby little kitten with a blue bow and said, "I have a little ball of fuzz that wants to wish you a happy birthday." I couldn't put the thing down after that. Maybe that's why he's so fat.

He rubbed against my legs, curling his feathery tail around my ankle, meowing for food; I'd had to put him on a diet because he'd reached an unhealthy weight (even though I secretly loved his squishy blubber). I went to the kitchen and I set down some food for him then sauntered back into the living room, too preoccupied to cook dinner for just my lonesome self.

I curled into myself on the couch, thoughts revolving around Tsuzuki even though I'd promised myself I wouldn't think about him tonight. For the hundredth time today I thought, _was everything a lie_?

And before I was about to cry, I suddenly heard a knock at the door and it made me jump. My neighbors never visited and Tsuzuki never knocked…ever. Full of curiosity, I rushed to unlock the door, wiping back non-existent tears. I turned the knob and the first thing I saw was shoes, nice shoes, followed by khaki slacks, a slightly rumpled button-up duster, and then the most beautiful plum-colored eyes I'd come to fall in love with.

Tsuzuki.

**To be continued…**

**Updates are about every other Friday.**


	2. A Bedtime Story

**Recap**: Hisoka discovered Tsuzuki's god-like power and has a hard time dealing with it. Hisoka questions a lot of things involving Tsuzuki, especially their friendship, and is surprised to find Tsuzuki at his doorstep after work.

**Auhor's Note**: Not too many people have capitalized on Tsuzuki's demon ancestry which was discovered in episode 12, part 3 of the Kyoto File arc, probably because they simply may not have watched that far into the anime. Can't imagine why, but it was so ripe for the plucking! So this is sort of actually canon, if you think about it, readers. Questions/comments are welcome, it helps me figure out what I need to clarify! Please log in to review so I can reply to you .

**Dedication:** To my very own rabid fangirl, _Snowy Leopardess_, and to _ElvinaPotter_, love your enthusiasm girlies!

_**A Demon's Kiss**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Two – A Bedtime Story**_

"W-why are you here?" I asked before I could stop myself. "I want to tell you a bedtime story," said Tsuzuki in his beautiful deep voice, eyes never leaving mine as he stood at my threshold. "And I wanted to cuddle with Porker." So he was going to act as if nothing ever happened? I almost didn't want to let him in, but decided not to be petty and I moved to give him entry anyway.

He just seemed different to me now, regal, dignified, and he had a presence that surpassed his swimmer's build and height of six feet, five inches. He was serious, not his usual hyper self. He stood straighter, he walked gracefully. He took off his shoes and duster (he was still wearing the jeans and white tank top under a button down oxford), moved to the couch and looked at me as if I should follow. I couldn't help but feel as if I should prostrate myself before him or something, bowing to his obvious majesty, a side he had never shown me. So I did the next best thing, I sat down on the carpet and crossed my legs like a child awaiting the promised bedtime story, but I made the motion look casual – I know he saw through it. I couldn't look him in the eye, anything but those knowing eyes.

He probably felt uncomfortable with my subtle act of submission, so he sat across from me on the floor and mirrored my position. He just looked at me for a little while and I was so uncomfortable I even fidgeted a little, something that was out of character for me. "Once upon a time there was a Guardian of Death who had a demon in him. For years he was unaware until it awakened. At first it manifested in little ways. He'd sleep less and wake up feeling better. He could see, smell, and hear better. He heard so well he was able to eaves drop on people's thoughts, little snatches here and there. He moved things with his mind; he destroyed things. One day it all just hit him over the head like a sack of bricks. He had to keep it tightly hidden to keep from exploding at first. He started gaining better control with practice. The demon started urging him in other ways. He wanted to lash out. He became more protective, possessive even, of the ones he loved...so possessive that if anyone so much as looked in his friends' direction, he wanted to tear their face off and could have easily done it...it scared him. And he had such a hunger...a _craving_ for.... Well, it would have scared his partner. He felt his demon side was a monster. A side he was afraid to show. So he kept it hidden until he felt he had enough control. And he never lied, Hisoka," he finished quietly yet it echoed throughout the still room.

_But why were you hiding your power? It's not that bad. I don't care what you are, I accept everything about you. It hurts that you felt you couldn't have shared that with me._ I pondered to myself, partly because I didn't trust my voice and partly because I wanted to see if he was reading my thoughts.

_:I wasn't hiding.:_ I heard his voice reply in my head, but it sounded amplified as if it were coming from every direction…I had never heard anyone's thoughts like that, it made me feel…so small. But I knew he was trying to be gentle. :_I knew you'd be afraid. I knew you weren't ready until now…I don't like telling people, it makes them feel intimidated and that's not what I want. It's making you feel uncomfortable around me right now; I can feel it. That's not what I wanted…not with _you_.:_

"Every time we've fought something…why have you held back? Every time you've been hurt," and here my voice choked, remembering times when I thought he was going to 'die', "Why did you not spare yourself the suffering?"

He spoke with his physical vocal cords, sensing that his unfamiliar telepathic voice was making me uneasy. "I wanted you to become stronger. You went from a Level Four to a Level Thirteen in twenty years…that's fast progress. And not everyone progresses. As for being hurt…." He sighed heavily. "It reminds me that I'm not just something…dark…that I'm human, too." I understood and I nodded. I knew of the need to feel human all too well. "I've never lied to you, Hisoka. It may seem that I have different faces…different masks…but they are all truly me, just different sides. The Tsuzuki you saw in the training room today is the same Tsuzuki that wolfed down that entire chocolate cake yesterday." I brightened a little bit at the memory because he'd had bits of icing on his lush mouth that I'd wanted to lick away. Right then, Porker decided to make an appearance, licking his chops after finishing his tuna dinner and lazily waltzing over to plop heavily into my partner's lap (for it was his second favorite spot and he was guaranteed to get a massage). Tsuzuki tickled the feline's belly, and Porker stretched to welcome the prodding fingers, and he whispered fondly, "Who's my tubby-wubby-kins?"

I felt a little better sitting here with him like this. It gave me a sense of normalcy – normal for us anyway – as I watched him play with my cat…the only thing missing was dinner and music in the background. "Tsuzuki…." He looked up from scratching Porker between his soft fuzzy ears, instantly attentive and so focused on me that it was unnerving again and he scooted closer until our knees were touching. "I...I guess I _am_ afraid…of your power…because it's new to me. You probably already know that I can feel Guardian's Levels." He nodded. "I couldn't feel you. Nothing. But, I could always catch your thoughts and feelings, so I thought that was just my telepathy being in tune with you or that you just weren't guarded and I was picking up the leakage…but then Tatsumi told me that you were never unguarded and that whatever leaked out was on purpose. I'm so confused." It felt better talking about it even though I knew he probably knew what I'd been thinking all day. Felt a little one-sided. I still couldn't meet his eyes, so I fiddled with some lint on the cream carpet.

"The thoughts and emotions that you picked up on were real, but they were only on the surface. You never say it, but I know it simultaneously irritates you _and_ makes you feel better when you hear my thoughts in the background…it makes you feel like you're not alone. I only let _you_ into my mind, at least on the exterior…that's farther than anyone else. I thought it would make you more comfortable, that it would make us better synchronized as partners. If I were to let you read all my thoughts and emotions, like Tatsumi said, you probably would overload." He looked somber as he said this, like he regretted that I would never be able to do the aforementioned. _:And I _do_ give you your privacy, I tend to pick up on your feelings easier and sometimes I can't help it, but I rarely eavesdrop on your thoughts __or your memories…today was different. And…I know this has been worrying you…I _have_ known how you feel towards me, that you love me…with all your heart. And I _will_ address that, but at a later time…one serious conversation at a time and tonight is not our night for that, although it doesn't make it less important…there are things that I want you to know before we talk about…that.: _I almost flinched. So it wasn't a flat-out rejection, but I didn't like the sound of it and I braced for the worst. "Hisoka." His real voice almost startled me, it was pleading and sincere and when I finally looked up, his eyes were hesitant. "Don't you dare feel guilty…you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're love is so beautiful and pure."

"I don't feel pure, not after Muraki cursed me and stole my –" I cut myself off. I didn't like to talk about my rape. My voice was so quiet and timid because he'd attend to every one of my insecurities...I couldn't maintain his gaze so I hung my head. "I wanted to give that to…someone special." The postscript of '_to you_' hung in the air profoundly, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he lifted my chin and I saw that he was smiling softly as he leaned in to kiss my forehead, like you would a little brother, something he did fairly often as he was more of an affectionate creature.

"I know," he murmured against my skin and I shuddered slightly, an action I'm sure he didn't miss. He pulled back slowly, his fingers lingering on my face. "_I_ consider you a virgin. What Muraki did to you was not…it wasn't your choice and…it was rape, not lovemaking…and I _will_ _kill_ anyone who so much as touches you in a way that you don't like. I only wish I could've spared you, Hisoka. Just remember, not everyone's touch will be like Muraki's." He looked into the distance for a few moments, seeing God only knows what. "You'll understand soon, 'Soka. Come on," He stood abruptly, extending his hand to help me up and I took it, mental shields at full force – but I supposed it didn't matter anyway since he knew my big secret. He hoisted me up and I was aware that he was very much in my personal 'bubble', but I was only too happy to share. "Let's get some dinner. Let's go _out_ to eat this time, my treat."

"You're just tired of my pasta," I hit him playfully on the arm. He chuckled, a rich sound that should've been fattening. I made pasta or stir-fry very often because it was easy and it came prepackaged and I didn't have to do much. I was a terrible cook and I hardly knew a spatula from a beater. Tsuzuki was an excellent cook (except for when he made curry) and my kitchen was usually _his_ domain. So we grabbed our jackets and headed out the door. I was nervous, but I felt as if some weight had been lifted off my chest. I almost felt normal…almost.

…

He took me to a hole-in-the-wall curry shop that was very cozy and had little lanterns on the ceiling, tinkling water fountains and lush bamboo plants everywhere. It was his favorite place that we usually visited on special occasions, like the closing of a difficult case, but I could never remember the restaurant's name for the life of me. Kangen music with traditional lutes played softly in the background accompanied by chimes. Technically we didn't need to eat, but it was a pleasing habit from our human lives. It was so relaxing and the food was luxurious, which was why we frequented the place.

A sweet middle-aged woman showed us to a fairly private booth, which I was thankful for, and we ordered some tea. "No sake tonight?" _Thought you'd be glad of it. I know I would if I could handle the stuff._

"It doesn't affect me anymore," he said casually, surveying the room disinterestedly as he sipped some water. _Huh...ok_.

"I helped Watari clean his lab today," I supplied, anything to get past this sudden awkwardness.

"God, that must've been some feat. I would not envy you there, that guy needs some serious help!" Well this was nice, we were talking...normally. I could do this. This was the Tsuzuki I knew. We talked like this often, sharing the interesting parts of our day.

"Yeah, then Mr. Tatsumi came in and they both embarrassed me so badly with their insinuations. It's sweet...they are so happy together," I said this a little distractedly as I was watching other customers. I smiled fondly to myself, truly blessed to have Watari and Tatsumi for friends. I didn't really notice that Tsuzuki had started restlessly drumming his fingers on the wooden table, but then again he usually did that when he was hungry.

"Don't worry, you'll be that happy too, 'Soka. Promise." I found Tsuzuki was looking at me intently, like he wanted to say something more, and I felt awkward all over again. I'd been wishing for something similar earlier in Watari's office. Had he heard me then? Luckily, just then the tea arrived and I busied myself with doctoring it to my liking with sugar and honey. We ordered our usuals (vegetable curry) and the server bustled away to attend other customers. "It makes you uncomfortable that I've said that," he paused, looked at me pointedly and I slowly nodded. His eyes were suddenly more piercing, his face more intense. His fingers drummed faster. "You keep second guessing at what I could have heard and what I'm guessing at, am I right?"

"Yeah." Another nervous sip of tea.

"See why I didn't want to tell you? I didn't want you to get flustered by this." He sighed, his chestnut wisps falling over his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. Drum, drum, drum. "For the record I'm not reading your mind right now, but after twenty years of knowing someone you really don't have to be a psychic to know what you're thinking."

"Well I sure as fuck couldn't tell you what _you're_ thinking." Yeah, I was a little frustrated. He was holding all the cards and it was making me uneasy. "I'm sorry, that was a little uncalled for." I continued to stir my tea.

He was silent then. His drumming fingers stopped. Our food arrived and we thanked the kindly middle-aged woman. I wasn't feeling very hungry now, but I ate some, until I noticed Tsuzuki hadn't touched his food. Very unusual. I looked up from my plate to find him staring at me...as if he were a lion and I was the zebra. His nostrils were flared, like he was trying not to show that he was breathing heavily, and his hands were clenched. Something was off and my flight-or-fight instincts kicked in; his pupils flashed and I swore they slitted like a cat's for a second. I put my fork down, getting ready to run if he lost it. Through clenched teeth: "Don't run, it'll only make it worse. Just stay sitting...calmly...and it will pass." He began to breathe deeper and slowly his fists unclenched. I saw blood on his fingernails. And I felt fear.

"What...the hell...was that about?" I asked, afraid to even breathe heavily for fear that he'd jump me or something.

"It happens sometimes. I've been pretty good at controlling it, but lately...we'll talk about it at the meeting tomorrow. Just sometimes," He was still stiff, the shock of whatever had almost taken ahold of him still lingering, the demon just beneath the surface, "...sometimes it's hard to be around you."

So that was it. He finally said it. I knew it, I knew my feelings for him bothered him. I'd never be anything more than a little brother. I could never be desirable as a partner in a relationship; I'd died at sixteen and would forever have a teenager's body, it would be hard for any one to get over. Maybe he was really just uncomfortable with homosexuality...and the constant reminder of my feelings today had made him crack. Probably couldn't even stomach looking at me so his demonic urge to rearrange my face surfaced.

"Is that so? Well, I'll make it really easy for you then." It was difficult to keep the anger and hurt off my face and I'm sure I was unsuccessful at hiding it. At this point I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from him. I got up and I left. I teleported back to my apartment and warded the entrances so I wouldn't be able to feel my neighbors' emotions. Porker meowed for cuddles but I was too upset to pay him any attention. I made it to the bathroom and turned the shower onto hot. I stripped and stepped in, immediately huddling on the floor and clutching my knees to my chest as if I could disappear if I made myself compact enough, finally free to let the tears come in the water's disguise.

**...**

It was probably pretty obvious that I hadn't slept well last night. First thing I did when I entered the meeting room that morning was head straight for the coffee...and I am not a coffee drinker. I emptied a bucket load of sugar and cream to stomach it, hoping the caffeine would give me a little jump start. I had thrashed all night at the thought of facing Tsuzuki at work today and had contemplated calling in sick...ha! As if Guardians could get sick! But I remembered there was something important to discuss at today's meeting, so I had to be there. But I'd determined this was the last day, I'd ask the chief for a reassignment to another Bureau immediately afterward. I wouldn't be able to face a man who was so repulsed by me, even if I was in love with him. I had to let go so Tsuzuki could be happy. If you really loved someone, you should be able to get over yourself enough to let them go, to let them be happy. It shouldn't hurt this much, right? I could do it; I could leave my friends and start over. Really...I...I could. And more importantly – I would.

My coffee was no longer black but a pleasant creamy brown and I'd probably been standing there staring off, stirring it for the past few minutes when Watari entered and spotted me, sidling up beside me. "Last night, Tsuzuki called-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I turned away and sat down as the chief, Tatsumi, and the Gushoshin brothers filed in, effectively cutting off whatever Watari had been about to say. Last was Tsuzuki. I knew it was him. I didn't have to look up, but I could feel him. He let his presence be felt now; it wasn't like he had anything to hide anymore anyway. His power was warm and felt like a little pleasant buzzing – like Pop-rocks bouncing off my skin. He was probably reigning in a majority of it (he knew how I hated feeling the class A's from my office), but it was just the right tease to my senses. Everyone else's power was a blast to my senses, like a sudden whiff of chlorine, maybe because they didn't know how to reign it in, but _his_ was ironically gentle, soothing, pleasant. Bastard. I could've even fallen for him based on the feel of his power, but no! I wasn't going to. I was going to be transferred anyway. I'd never have to feel the caress of that...addictive...sensation. Damn, now I wanted some Pop-rocks.

Everyone was settled in their chair with coffee or muffin in hand while I had zoned out on the psychic energies of the only level twenty-one (who I so did not want to be in the same room with right now). I kept my eyes glued to the table.

Chief Konoe, our stern yet understanding, boss with gray hair and winkles, sat at the head of the table with a cup of black coffee and started the meeting. "Well, we're all here since we're the close friends of Mr. Tsuzuki. And many of you have recently been informed of a fairly new development of his. Mr. Watari, why don't you take it from here." He said gruffly. Our boss was clearly not a morning person. I sympathized.

Watari shifted some papers in front of him. "I've been studying Tsuzuki since the Kyoto case when we discovered he was part demon." Everyone nodded as we had all been aware or involved in that case. Tsuzuki had had a really hard time with coming to terms with his heritage and he had almost died in Kyoto. "It was so difficult to come by most of the historical manuscripts for his demon anatomy, as most of them were cult artifacts. Many years on and off were spent under cover in underground societies to obtain these...which is why a lot of our discoveries are so recent. Tsuzuki's been undergoing a sort of transformation for the past decade or so. His endocrine test scores are off the charts." Here he passed around some papers for proof, but I wasn't interested in reading them. "We don't really know why but it leads me to hypothesize that the Muraki incident awoke his demon instincts and he's been going through a puberty of sorts."

"As if the first time wasn't bad enough," sniggered the Gushoshin.

"Anyway...well...we discovered that his demon side is...well...more akin to the animal kingdom, especially when it comes to mating instincts. Many animals in the wild go through a 'heat' and take a mate, usually for life." Tsuzuki crossed his arms from where he was standing off to the side. My stomach went cold. "We think it's similar with Tsuzuki...I –," Tsuzuki cleared his throat to interrupt.

"I don't know about all that, but I do know...that everything has been...more intense. Like the smells are unbelievable, I can smell –, well...I can't explain it and I'm not going to go into details right now, but...suffice it to say that I feel...empty, like I'm not complete without...the person I've been craving for," here he looked at me from the shadow of his eyes, which flashed into slits for a split second, and I swear I got a tingle down my spine. Maybe he was saying this apologetically because he certainly couldn't mean....

"From what I've read about hybrid demons, it's pretty imperative that they mate. There have been some cases where the demon did not choose a mate and their powers consumed them. The reason for this being that they must expel some of their power and the way they do this is through having offspring. It's kind of like a fail safe switch, if you will." See, I knew it couldn't be me. Well whoever the lucky woman was I hoped she could contend with his clumsiness, his absentmindedness, his terrible curry, or when he spaced off or was too hard on himself...maybe these were things she'd come to love and accept as I had.

I was taking another generous gulp of my coffee when I almost missed Watari say, "As a side note, I was most intrigued by the numerous stories of male pregnancy in the manuscripts." I almost choked on my coffee; it wasn't like I could die anyway. I had a fairly loud coughing fit and my eyes watered a little as a Gushoshin brother thumped me on the back.

"You okay there, Kurosaki?" asked the floating bird-beast. I nodded, hacking to myself. I could've mistaken it, but there was a little smile on Tatsumi's face. Weirdo. I swear, most of the time he confused me.

"Well...I admit it was a little shocking to read, but it happened quite often when hybrids were most common in the Edo Period." He passed around some photocopies of the old manuscripts and some pages that had old paintings of human-looking beings with horns and markings on their faces, holding what I assumed to be their pregnant mates. "The demon would usually take a friend as his mate as they were the most metaphysically in sync. From what I can tell, the demon's power would cause his male partner to spontaneously grow a womb. Though I can't be sure, some of the texts are too damaged to decipher. But I did locate a good copy of it, unfortunately it's in the archives of a satanic cult. I suppose it's not hugely necessary, but we can never be sure. And, honestly, I would just really like it for my collection. It might have some interesting facts about the spawn of these unions and that's mainly why I'm curious, as we'll probably be having a little version of Tsuzuki running around here soon."

Chief Konoe, sensing a mission, asked, "Is anyone willing to help Watari secure this text?" Tatsumi of course volunteered. I would've given my aid, but I was so hell bent on transferring, and though I wanted Tsuzuki to be happy I wasn't about to help him into the arms of someone else – because, male pregnancy or not, I knew he'd choose a female.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki," said one of the Gushoshin, who had muffin crumbs on his beak, "In the meantime, we'll help you find a mate!"

"Yeah! Maybe we could set up some blind dates or something with some of the co-workers." The little bird-beasts spoke really fast and it was giving me a headache. "Mai in Finance is really cute, oh and so is Gaurdian Asumi! We could have a big party and invite all the eligible women; we'll call it –" and here they paused and looked at one another before they shouted excitedly in unison, "Elima-Mate!"

Tsuzuki chuckled behind his hand and I tried to not let the rich, joyful sound affect me. "I'm thankful for your enthusiasm guys, but I already have my heart set on someone." You could've heard a pin drop it was so quiet. From the corner of my eye I could see Watari trying not to smile. I'd known the man for over twenty years and I knew when he was trying to hide a smile. God! It was probably Watari's sister; he'd introduced her and Tsuzuki at last year's White Day party and as I recall they had hit it off quite nicely. I needed to leave. I needed to get away before I started fuming or crying or both.

Everyone erupted all at once, questioning Tsuzuki who was his heart's desire, but amidst it all one of the Gushoshins asked me if I wanted more coffee. I excused myself, saying I needed to use the restroom, unaware that Tsuzuki's eyes had followed me.

**...**

The shock of the cold water against my burning face helped me get my composure back. I gripped the white porcelain sink and just took some deep breaths before I could face myself in the mirror. When I did look up, I didn't notice my straw-colored hair in disarray from last night's restlessness, my scared, bloodshot green eyes, or my too pale skin. How could I when all I could notice was the resplendent reflection of Tsuzuki standing behind me?

"You don't have to worry about my feelings burdening you anymore. I'll be asking for a transfer."

"Is that what you think this is about? Me being burdened?" He seemed off. His voice was deeper, straining almost, and he looked stiff as if he were trying to hold it together.

"Obviously. You even said so last night, that you can't stand to be around me," I spat this out bitterly.

"I said it was _difficult_ to be around you –"

"Same thing!"

"No!," he shouted at me, fists clenched. Pupils flashed to slits again. He'd never shouted at me before. I could see him trying to calm himself, but what he said next was stern enough to shut me up. "No. It's not. You didn't let me finish last night and you're _still_ not letting me finish! Ya know, for being such an intelligent person you're really self-depreciating, so much so that you can't even see when someone is trying to tell you they _love_ you!"

I went from being taut as a bow to totally deflating when his words processed. I started shaking from a million emotions – relief, disbelief, bitter-sweet happiness...mostly shock. I saw his eyes soften to that familiar look that he seemed to reserve for me, his fists unclenched. He approached me slowly as if I were a startled animal. Perhaps I was. He had this small little smile that threatened to take his lips and this sad-sweet look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. I couldn't take my eyes from his. So when he brought one hand up, I almost flinched at the movement. He gently stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand and I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I'd been holding. He said this quietly: "I'm in love with you, Hisoka. I've been wanting to tell you that for a long, long time." He tipped my chin up ever so slightly with his thumb and forefinger and when he leaned down to kiss me it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Butterflies flooded my stomach as he laid the most gentle, loving kisses upon my lips, with featherlight pressure. I was more inclined to respond to these kind of kisses than one sudden passionate kiss where I would forget to reciprocate. And respond I did, with small movements meeting his, our noses brushing, our lips teasing and light. It was probably one of the most beautiful moments of my life, sharing butterfly kisses with Tsuzuki in the Bureau bathroom.

"I've been wanting to hear you say that for a long time, too," I breathed, and felt myself fight back tears of joy. It was difficult, but I refused to cry at this. Tsuzuki's face broke into one of his gleaming smiles and took my breath away again, this time with possessive kisses, lips firmly pressed against mine, one hand bunched in my hair, the other resting on my hip. I felt myself rise on my tip-toes to receive these kisses with enthusiasm, feeling his breath upon my cheek. His ardor slowed to a gentle pace again and we broke apart reluctantly.

He smiled and caressed my face again. "I admit I imagined confessing in a more tasteful setting, such as last night, but I guess anywhere's a good place to tell someone you love them." I couldn't agree more.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Sorry about last night, I thought you were saying you were....Well, it doesn't matter now anyways."

"Last night I said I wanted you to know some things before we talked about this. I wanted you to know more about what my demon urges have been doing to me before anything happened. So you would know what you were getting into. But I thought it would've been more obvious that I love you, Kurosaki! We've only been skirting around the issue for twenty years!" I playfully hit his arm and he pulled me in close for a hug, one that I melted into with the fragrance of his subtle cologne and his warm power enveloping me. I felt him nuzzle into my neck and seductively run his nose along my skin, scenting me as well. "When I said it's been difficult to be around you, it's because of your smell, Hisoka."

"Huh?" I pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"My demon side...lately I can smell every tiny fluctuation in emotions; happiness, sadness...nervousness..._arousal_. The scent of your fear and your arousal has been driving me crazy, Hisoka. I've been having dreams...dreams of...taking you, mating with you, making you _mine_," his voice dropped and ended on a otherworldly growl that made me quiver as he pushed me gently back against the sink, our bodies pressed together, and the butterflies shifted from my stomach to my loins and I could feel his power rumble around us with his own arousal. His voice was doing things to me, making me hot and aching, and I suspected it was some kind of demon pheromone that caused me to be even more susceptible to his advances. He nuzzled against my neck, up to my ear and then he whispered something that made me breathe hotly: "Mate with me, Hisoka."

**To be continued...**

**Updates are about every other Friday.**


	3. My Human

**Recap**: After some awkwardness, Hisoka and the gang are informed at the meeting of some of the history behind Tsuzuki's demon heritage and his need for a mate. After clarifying the misunderstanding between them, Tsuzuki reveals that he's been in love with Hisoka and wants to mate with him.

**Author's Note**: I'm not going to apologize for the lateness – we moved and school started, both big things that demand time. But I am sorry that you had to wait so long. I had a hard time with this chapter. When I start a fic I like to stay consistent with the tense or POV I start with, but _aRocketgirl_ mentioned she'd like to read a Tsuzuki POV and I couldn't agree more. Time to see the inner workings of Tsuzuki's demon urges.

**Dedication:** _aRocketgirl (for your in-depth observations), sammycrusinix (for your spamming of the word "Update"), Sekre (We go way back from my PoB days), ElvinaPotter (Remind me to get that "portrait of a regal Tsuzuki" for you), Eovin (You're too cute), and Snowy Leopardess as always (I freakin' love you!)._

_**A Demon's Kiss**_

_**By Scarlet Willows**_

_**Chapter Three – My Human**_

I could tell my human was shocked. Oh and there was no doubt about it – he was _my_ human. I would have once thought this logic odd, but I'd given up fighting my demon instincts years ago. Wherever I went, I could feel his body heat pulse, the steady calm beat of his reanimated heart, his breath stir in the air, the flutter of his thoughts, the tingle of his powers (which were juvenile compared to mine, but I found it cute in an odd way). The golden wheat of his hair, the acid green of his discerning gaze, that supple, creamy pale skin, his lithe little figure – I'd wanted it all for myself for a long time, to wrap myself in him and bask in the glow of his attentions, to please him. Especially to please him...to make him mewl and whimper as I knew he would, to take away the taint of a madman and replace it with my own, to ultimately make him mine, to mark him with my body and scent so no other would dare touch. But more than that, I wanted to make him happy - to serve him, cook for him, bathe with him, talk with him, share with him, be with him. I wanted to be the reason why that rare and sweet little smile alighted on glossy coral lips in secret moments. I knew it sounded ridiculously selfish and possessive. But I'd embrace my instincts if it got this shrewd little hellcat in my arms.

And I knew without a doubt that, once unleashed, he _would_ be a hellcat. I could smell it on his skin beneath the chemical smells of soap and shampoo. It was a spicy smell that hinted at fire and I wanted so badly to bury my nose in his neck where the scent was strongest and rut against him. But my human upbringing held me back of course. I didn't feel very human anymore.

You wouldn't feel human if you constantly saw the pulsing color of others' auras, could hear their breath from rooms away, hear the stir of their thoughts, taste the sharp smell of their emotions. You wouldn't feel human if you could bend others to your will if you wished, move so fast the air hardly stirred and the world looked like a statue, could summon matter and create or destroy at a whim. You wouldn't feel very human if you could speak to animals and they welcomed you as their own, if you could converse with the trees, if the mountains bowed to you. You wouldn't feel human if you had to struggle to keep your "human suite" on, to keep your horns and markings under your skin whenever you were angered or aroused. Oh, that happened often lately. It hadn't been this bad a year ago. I hadn't had an apathy toward any of the going-ons of my humans, but now, everything seemed trivial and alien, and almost beneath me if I didn't make the effort to stay interested. I just wanted my mate. To make him safe and happy and heavy with my seed. Though, for a little longer I would cling to humanity for him.

I'd hoped to spare him the brunt of my demon urges, but I'd waited too long and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. I could feel the power swelling inside me more and more everyday, searching for release. Lately, I've had to hold myself back from acting...well, non-human; I've had to hold myself back from joining with nature and transforming, and I react most strongly around him – frequently I can feel my fangs lengthen and my eyes flash to their natural cat-like slits. Didn't want to scare him, because on top of that hellcat scent was one of fear. Fear of being forced, fear of pain, fear of the unknown. Fear of me. One might think fear would smell acrid and unpleasant, but it didn't. It was a meek smell, a little subtle, a little sweet-'n-sour. And god, but it made me lose it. It appealed to me because it was a _submissive_ smell. All I knew was that it made me ache deliciously in all the right places. I did everything I could to not let his smell get to me, 'cause if it _did,_ then so help me but I wouldn't be able to stop myself from having him.

My little human put on a good mask of indifference and an air of calculation which he'd had twenty plus years to hone, but I knew different. I knew he was just as vulnerable as any of the humans around us, even more so in some ways. Not to say he wasn't strong mentally or physically, because he'd proven time and time again that he was, but his childhood and the Muraki Incident had certainly left its fault-lines that, if pressed hard enough, would crack. And I was determined to protect him because he was _already_ _my_ human, he just didn't know it yet.

So as I was saying in the first place before I digressed, my human was shocked. I had to snap him out of it. "Hisoka? Did you hear me?" I asked gently because his eyes were a little too wide, his body a little too taut.

He shook himself a little to gain back his composure. He nodded, "Yeah, I heard you. You...want to-"

"I want to mate with you." I deadpanned.

He rushed and stammered. It was so cute to see the blush of frustration creep into his cheeks. "I...well, yeah, but, uh...right now? I don't think I've had enough time to process. And we're in a bathroom, don't you think a more romantic setting–"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my little human. "Not _here_, or _now_, silly!" I ruffled his hair a bit and pecked him on the nose and cheeks and finally leaned down to brush against those sweet, soft lips, which were growing eager to meet mine. I leaned back to give him some thinking space and I held out my hand to escort him out. "Come, 'Soka. I don't need your answer now. I simply wanted to make my intentions known before I court you." I'd been born in an older time period after all and that's just how things were done back then, and I didn't want my little human to be surprised in any way. He didn't do too well with surprises.

I could see him relax and the corners of his mouth quirked in that small smile as he took my hand. I could feel his giddiness, excitement, and nervousness. I had to kiss him for it. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from sneaking in a kiss here and there, now that I had tasted those lips and felt the tremor of his body against mine.

…

The rest of the day felt like a blur. I knew I didn't have a lot of time. I could feel myself losing my grip on my "human suite" everyday. Soon after, my powers would follow and all my loved ones would be in danger. Of course, I would die before I ever let anything happen to them, but it was always a sobering reminder of how out of sorts I'd been and I reprimanded myself every second for ignoring my instincts and waiting this long. Never again.

I told Hisoka we would talk more later that night and he seemed content enough, if a little nervous. He'd left for home about a half hour ago while I'd stayed behind to chat with Watari as he straightened his lab for the evening. I didn't care for the lab too much, and tried to visit as little as possible because it was infused with a subtle sulfuric smell that humans couldn't pick up on. And it reminded me of my years in the hospital. My friend was busy sweeping, his hair falling in his face, as we spoke. The optimistic, if absentminded, scientist had been an absolute blessing to confide in all these years as I'd struggled with my humanity, my feelings for Hisoka, and the fear of scaring him. "...Kurosaki's a big boy now. He can handle it, Tsuzuki. Maybe...maybe now that you know where the other stands, you can 'let your hair down' so to speak. It's probably straining keeping those horns in all the time." I nodded. Of course Watari was right.

"We'll see. Thanks, Watari. Oh hey, I'll get you that report tomorrow and, um, maybe I'll have some time to investigate that cult that has the book you want. 'Course you and Tatsumi will have to do the dirty work as 'Soka and I will have assignments to complete this week, but I could gather some intel."

"Oh thanks, that would be great! It would save me and Tatsumi some time anyway since we aren't able to teleport as far as you." Guardians could teleport, but their range was limited by their powers and they could tire out if they pushed themselves. I could go anywhere in the world easily. I knew most low-level Guardians didn't bother with it for long distances and would resort to human transportation, but it was great if one was ever in a bind.

"Huh? Where _is_ this cult located anyway?"

Watari put his broom away and was gathering some files to take home when he replied, "In Italy. I've already contacted the Italian Bureau and they've given us clearance to do field work there."

"Alright, I'll get the specifics tomorrow then." I turned to go, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I turned to my friend and saw his face set in seriousness, his orange eyes so wise and understanding in that moment, which was rare.

"Tsuzuki, you're a good friend. And you know Hisoka better than anyone. Probably better than he knows himself. You need to trust yourself with him, okay?" I let myself breathe – I hadn't realized I'd tensed up in anticipation of teleporting to 'Soka's house – I would need to be relaxed to keep from...changing. I smiled through the churning in my stomach as was reflex for me. Just another mask that Watari had seen through. I'd needed to hear that. I hugged Watari, felt his encouragement, before exiting to the teleportation site beyond the Bureau's boundary.

**...**

I appeared at Hisoka's doorstep again after I had run a quick errand. I decided I would knock from now on, since we were on different terms now. I steeled my mental barriers before knocking so I wouldn't "thought eavesdrop." He answered the door in a few seconds, Porker curling around his ankles. He smiled and a happy scent wafted through the air, as well as that of miso soup and ozaku. I couldn't help but lean in to kiss my human since he had such an awestruck look on his face, which he was trying to hide. He leaned into my kiss readily and I felt his little tongue sneak out confidently to poke at mine. I smiled and tried to coax him into doing it again as I stepped through the door, still clutching him to me. "Now that was the best greeting in the history of our friendship by far," I whispered into his ear just to see the blush that I knew would blossom across his cheeks.

He tried to play it off nonchalantly as he said, "Dinner's ready if you want some."

"Aw, you didn't have to cook for me," I ran my hand down his back to settle on his hip, pecking his cheek.

"I just thought it'd be a nice change from noodles." The small smile crept onto his lips again for the third time today - it must have been some kind of a record for him. I was so glad I could bring it out in him. After dinner, Hisoka, Porker, and I moved to the couch to watch some TV. This was pretty routine, the only real difference was that we were holding hands, and I would occasionally bring the back of 'Soka's hand to my lips for a sweet kiss. I could feel the little flutter of his heart and smell the waves of contentment rolling off of him every time I did this. I could also smell the hint of anticipation and nervousness and I could feel the suspense expanding in his gut the longer we sat in silence.

It was very dark outside when I decided to assuage his anxiety. I clicked the power button on the remote to turn off the TV as I turned to face him, tucking one leg under me in a casual pose, one arm thrown over the back of the couch in his direction. I kissed his hand again to relax him as I had felt his stomach drop somewhere on the floor in panic. "Hey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want to talk, okay?" He nodded, only because his voice had failed him; I could tell. Unbeknownst to him, I began to secrete a calming pheromone that was better than any anti-anxiety medication. It would help him to relax and it wouldn't do any harm; he would never need to know. The poor thing was such a little virgin and it got me so hard.

"I want to take this slow, I really do. I think we deserve it, to get acclimated to thinking of each other in these terms...But I'm running out of time. I can feel myself slipping further and further each day. But I want to court you, 'Soka. I want to date you. I want to give you anything and everything you desire because you're everything I always wanted. You complete me, Hisoka, and I love you. And you'll never have to guess at what I'm feeling for you because I'll tell you how much I'm in love with you every day so you'll never forget it." I said this gently as I stroked his cheek, tracing the happiness on his lips.

"I was scared that you were...gonna push me into it basically. I mean, not that you would ever force me or would ever have to, but in the bathroom, I just felt like everything was happening so quickly...I'm just still waiting to wake up from this dream, I guess," his voice was soft and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "I understand that you're on a time-limit, but I appreciate that you'll still give us time – it's all right – I guess twenty years of foreplay _is_ enough," he giggled at his own statement and I shared in the laugh. "I...I mean I...I've wanted to be with you for so long. I trust you, Tsuzuki."

I brushed the side of his face with the back of my hand and tilted his chin up to meet my eyes. "I'm sorry you felt rushed. You should know me better than that after twenty years," my tone became deeper, softer, rumbling and sensual and I made sure he could feel it up his spine as I leaned in, this time laying feather-light kisses on his temple that trailed down the side of his angelic face. He gasped quietly when I came closer to his lips. His pupils were dilated (as I'm sure mine were) and his eyes half-lidded. His plush lips formed so perfectly to mine it must have been some kind of sin. I could see the delicate fanning of his black lace eyelashes against his cheeks as we shared several slow, sensuous kisses that made our hearts race.

As I reluctantly withdrew, he held onto my face, whispering against my lips, "I am so in love with you," and ending with a little peck that warmed my heart.

"Well that makes this all more convenient then, doesn't it?" We shared another laugh and snuggled closer together. "So I just have to throw this out there so no one can say it was never said. So there's no misunderstanding. My ultimate goal _is_ to Mate with you. It's like marriage, only...deeper. We'll be tied together in every sense. If you have any objection to this, please tell me now." Hisoka just looked at me with innocent eyes and shook his head, smiling and blushing. "Good. But I still would like to do one thing in keeping with tradition," I pulled him closer and held him against me so our bodies were pressed together, twining my fingers through his soft hair. I distracted him with a kiss while I summoned my purchase that I'd made before arriving and slip it onto his finger. We broke our kiss and he gazed at his left hand in awe. It was a simple white gold band, nothing too fancy since I knew Hisoka valued practicality over frivolity. "This is a promise," I said, gazing into his field green eyes. He was practically beaming; I thought the width of his smile might crack his face in two.

"I've always been yours," he replied. I moaned against his mouth when his tongue darted out to flick against mine, sneaking away back into his mouth. Oh, I couldn't have that! I was going to get that little pink tongue. I licked at the seam of his lips and his tongue snaked out once more and before he could retract it, I sucked it into my mouth, my own wet muscle rubbing against his as I gently sucked. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my neck tighter, shifting his legs around my hips. Our kisses became more passionate as I gently laid him out before me on the couch, wrapping his legs around my hips. He pulled away to gasp for air, his neck arching in just the right angle for me to devour. I could feel my aching member struggling against my pant seem and my fangs lengthen in preparation for a Mating Bite that would not come tonight. I nipped at his Adam's Apple, running my tongue down his jugular vein, kissing his collar bones, then nuzzling my way back up to his jawline. He was unconsciously rolling his hips as he moaned, his trousers barely grazing at mine while he clutched his fingers into my shirt. I was going crazy with all his little noises, sighs, and whimpers, so soft and almost desperate like a mewling kitten. And his smell! Oh gods, but it almost undid me! I couldn't help but nuzzle into his neck and just inhale. It was a fresh rain scent with hints of sweetness, like peaches or coconut and it was so very addictive. My horns and spine spikes were straining against my "human suite" and I was afraid that if 'Soka opened his trusting green eyes now that he'd be confronted with piercing violet demon slits.

"It also needs to be said," and now my voice was rough, and almost unnaturally deep, on the verge of a demonic growl that I could feel at the back of my throat the more I was aroused, "that I want to make you heavy with my seed." Here I illustrated my point by grinding my pelvis against his like he'd been hinting at, feeling our hard arousals pulse against one another through thick fabric. He whimpered and shuddered against me, the musky smell of his arousal drowning me. "I want our baby to have your beautiful full lips, and your silky soft skin." He purred and panted under my attentions as I caressed his stomach under his shirt and kissed his lips.

"I...I want them to have your...your eyes, your sense of humor," he stuttered as I sucked on his neck, wishing so very much that I could sink my teeth into the young flesh and leave my permanent mark of possession and love. My hand ran down his flank to grip his hip, my thumb sneaking past his waistband to caress the dip between thigh and torso, my favorite part. He moaned loudly and I could feel him quivering, "Gods, Tsuzuki!" When he finally straightened and opened his eyes to look at me, I heard a little gasp, but I held his gaze, trying so hard to keep the predatory look off my face, which I'm sure I failed at. "Your...your eyes. And your skin," he whispered, paralyzed by the unfamiliar sight.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you." There was an edge of a growl in my voice, but it was too late now to get it fully back under control.

"No, I mean...it's beautiful. They're like...like a rich purple...like swirling ink tattoos...like-"

"Demon markings." The smoky plum whorls wrapped down my cheekbones and neck, spilled over my shoulders, sides of my arms, and flanks, snaking down my hips and ending at the backs of my thighs. My talons had emerged as well, black points on both fingers and toes. I smirked. "I have horns too."

"Really?" I nodded.

"I've been trying to keep them in. I don't want you to be afraid. I'm still the same ol' Tsuzuki." It was getting harder to keep them in as I was still turned on and I could feel Hisoka was still hard against me.

"Can...Can I see them?" He asked tentatively, biting his lip and I wanted to take him right there. Oh he didn't know what he was asking for, but I'd oblige because, honestly, I didn't know if I could hold them in any longer.

I relaxed, feeling the pinching pleasure of the hard masses lengthen and emerge from the sides of my forehead, bending back to curve against my skull, and then gently curling upwards at the ends. They were black like my talons, bone hard, and oh so sensitive. Just having them out was almost a pleasure overload. Horns were a demon's metaphysical tools to heighten psychic and physical sensations, and Gods but it had been too long since they'd been unsheathed. I had to close my eyes and breathe to settle myself, and I gasped harshly when I felt curious fingers brush against the tight ridges of my horns. I moaned, but Hisoka mistook my reaction for pain.

"I'm so sorry, I-,"

"Do it again."

"I thought it hurt-,"

"Not pain."

I opened my eyes to watch him look at me with wonder and curiosity as he reached for me, this time a little more confident. His touch was soft and sweet as he stroked the ridges on the curves of my horns more firmly and I moaned and thrust against him. He gasped, grabbing onto both horns and moaning as my grinding sped up, the demonic growl that I'd been holding in gurgling out my throat like a cougar's. "Oh God, what was that? You sounded like a lion!" he whined, not wholly unaffected from my thrusts even through his fear, the smell of which only heightened my arousal.

"Can't help it. Should've warned you," I was too far gone for complete sentences, the lustful demonic growl in my voice making speech difficult.

"Just...s-startled me." He grappled at my shirt again, wrapping his legs around me more securely as I leaned down to kiss and nuzzle his neck. My grinding thrusts were becoming faster and I could better feel his orgasm approaching as if it were my own with the use of my horns, hear his little pants and whimpers that he tried to keep quiet. "Tsuzuki..." I thought I was going to climax when I heard my name emerge from those lips in such a sweet, innocent, desperate plea just then. "Tsuzuki...I...I'm scared. I...I've never done this before."

I slowed to a stop, caressing his smooth face, brushing the golden locks out of his eyes. I tried to catch my breath enough to sound composed. "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, 'Soka." I pecked him on the lips quickly. "But I would like to bring you pleasure if you'd allow me to. We don't have to go any further. We don't even have to take off our clothes. We can feel pleasure together just...like...this, if you want." He looked into my eyes, so trusting and loving, with a little apprehension of the unknown.

He nodded. "Alright. I trust you, Tsuzuki. I just...I'm just not ready for more yet, you know?" I smiled understandingly at his flushed face and kissed his forehead. I weaved my clawed hand through his hair, guiding him back against the cushions more comfortably, kissing his lips and playing tag with his tongue. I could feel him tentatively run his tongue across my fangs and quiver as I began to set our pace once more. His body quickened to mine and within moments he was absorbed in the feeling of our cocks sliding together, separated by only a few layers of clothing, and I could feel him let go and enjoy, secure in the reassurance I'd given him that I was content with _this_ and would not press for more.

I could tell when he was close, not only because my own body could feel it, but by his heavy breath, his rolling hips, his hands that buried themselves in my hair, brushing against my horns in a sweet inadvertent torture, and when he hid his face into my neck at the moment of our shared climax so I wouldn't see the nervous tears of his first consensual pleasure.

We laid together, unmoving for several long moments and I could feel him shaking underneath me, holding in the adrenaline-induced cries. I held him closer to my body so there wasn't even and inch of space between us. "It's okay to cry. You're safe with me, 'Soka."

"I'm just so glad it was with you," he sniffled, tears quickly averted and I smiled into his hair.

"Me too. That was so beautiful. Thank you for sharing that with me." I kissed him on the forehead, and then his mouth greedily and slowly, tasting the salt of his tears, and stealing the embarrassment that threatened to creep into his heart. I pulled back only to whisper against his lips, brushing them teasingly, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked shyly, burrowing into the couch to hide his nervousness.

"Of course, sweetheart! You didn't think I would leave you alone after that, did you?" He shrugged, so I kissed him to prevent any doubt. By the time I scooped him up in my arms I could feel my markings and all manner of pointy appendages sinking back into my body while I began walking to the bedroom, "C'mon, let's get cleaned up." I was lethargic and satisfied...for now, and I could feel and smell the contentment coming off of him. I had been looking forward to holding him in my arms the whole night through for a long time. After we each had a shower and snuggled into his double bed, I did just that, petting his hair and feeling his breath even out in sleep, drifting off myself easily for the first time in a long time with a purr in my chest.


	4. Short Note From The Author

Thank you readers for your encouragement and your messages telling me to update! I know it's been...what, years? Yeah, so now I am a Mom and I still go to school...so you can guess how much time I have now. Plus I have a sluggish muse - she's a mean bitch...

Also, struggling with depression - which is probably a major part of why I haven't finished most of my stories. Have any suggestions or success stories on how you have overcome depression or writer's block? Email me please!

Have no fear though, I will not abandon my stories, I want them finished as much as you do.

Working on a very short sci-fi fantasy story hoping it will kick in my creative juices once more - though God knows when even _that _will get done; even now I hear calls of, "Mommy, she hit me!" *Rolls eyes.* If/when I finish that I will post it on FictionPress. Hopefully it will lead to completing the stories I have going already, keep your fingers crossed!

Love!

S.W.


End file.
